


Baker University: Excellence & Innovation

by redscudery



Series: The Baker University Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen, University, librarian Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwhowearsglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowearsglasses/gifts), [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/7OdA7dN)


	2. Now Hiring

[](http://imgur.com/H4uGIJ7)


	3. Confirmation

To: [gregorylestrade@gmail.com](mailto:gregorylestrade@gmail.com) (Greg Lestrade)

From: [humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk](mailto:humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

 

SENT: July 20, 2015, 8:33 a.m.

The sender has requested a read receipt. Send read receipt?

 

Dear Mr. Lestrade,

We have reviewed your credentials and would like to invite you to join us for an interview on Tuesday, July 31, at 9 a.m.

Please let us know if that is convenient for you.

 

Sincerely,

Jane Turner

 

Dr. Jane Turner

Human Resources Director

Baker University

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: [humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk](mailto:humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

From: [gregorylestrade@gmail.com](mailto:gregorylestrade@gmail.com) (Greg Lestrade)

 

SENT: July 20, 2015, 9:41 a.m.

 

Dear Dr. Turner,

 

I am available on Tuesday the 31st at nine, and I look forward to meeting you.

 

Thank you for this opportunity.

 

Sincerely,

Greg Lestrade

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: [gregorylestrade@gmail.com](mailto:gregorylestrade@gmail.com) (Greg Lestrade)

From: [humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk](mailto:humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

 

SENT: July 20, 2015, 1:20 p.m.

 

Dear Mr. Lestrade,

 

Excellent. The interview will take place in the Conan building, office 115.

 

Jane Turner

 

Dr. Jane Turner

Human Resources Director

Baker University


	4. Paper Trail

To: [ humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk ](mailto:humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

From:[ vchancellor@bakeruniversity.ac.uk ](mailto:vchancellor@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

 

SENT: July 20, 2015, 6:15 a.m

 

Dear Dr. Turner,

 

We have reviewed the materials from the candidates for reference librarian and we rather encourage you to consider Mr. Gregory Lestrade, given his excellent credentials.

 

Thank you

 

Anthea

 

Anthea Prydain

Assistant to the Vice-Chancellor

Baker University

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: [ vchancellor@bakeruniversity.ac.uk ](mailto:vchancellor@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

From:[ humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk ](mailto:humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk)

 

SENT: July 20, 2015, 8:14 a.m.

Dear Ms. Prydain,

 

We also noted that Mr. Lestrade’s CV was quite impressive. We will send him an interview request immediately.

 

Sincerely,

 

Jane Turner

 

Dr. Jane Turner

Human Resources Director

Baker University

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[](http://imgur.com/9zH6r0F)


	5. This Position Has Been Filled

To: gregorylestrade@gmail.com (Greg Lestrade)

From: humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk

 

SENT: August 2, 2015, 2:15 p.m.

The sender has requested a read receipt. Send read receipt?

 

Dear Mr. Lestrade,

 

Following our telephone conversation this morning, I am pleased to officially offer you the position of Reference Librarian at Baker University.  Attached please find your contract, collective agreement, and the campus map.

 

Your start date is August 20th, 2015.

 

Looking forward to working with you,

 

Jane Turner

 

Dr. Jane Turner

Human Resources Director

Baker University

 

attached: reflibcontractaug2015

attached: benefitspayscaleprofessional2015

attached: bakeruniversitycampusmap2015

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: humanresources@bakeruniversity.ac.uk

From: gregorylestrade@gmail.com (Greg Lestrade)

 

SENT: August 2, 2015, 3:10 p.m.

 

Dear Dr. Turner,

 

Thank you! I am very much looking forward to becoming part of the team.

 

See you next week!

 

Greg

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[](http://imgur.com/TvhnMlb)


	6. Rumour Has It

sdonovan: so we have a new boss, did you hear?

jhawkins: I didn’t just hear

sdonovan: what now?

jhawkins: I saw

sdonovan: you did not

jhawkins: I tell you I did. Was in Conan when he arrived for the interview

sdonovan: do I want to know why you were there

jhawkins: wanted to see the new potential bosses. this one definitely pick of the litter

sdonovan: good bad ugly?

jhawkins: delicious. like, top-level silver fox delicious

sdonovan: fuck

jhawkins: oh I would

sdonovan: yes I know. but that is not exactly news

jhawkins: you are calling me a trollop

sdonovan: if the shoe fits

jhawkins: it does. but also this new boss is up to even your exacting standards

sdonovan: I will believe that when I see it

jhawkins: although since I am also up to your exacting standards

sdonovan: that was one time

jhawkins: so far

sdonovan: that’s what you think

jhawkins: you are boring

sdonovan: that’s a radical revision of your prior position

jhawkins: it’s my prerogative to change my mind at will

sdonovan: you’re a terrible feminist

jhawkins: I am not

jhawkins: what about a little bet?

sdonovan: I don’t like your tone

jhawkins: this is a text conversation

sdonovan: don’t play dumb with me

jhawkins: don’t you at least want to hear the bet?

sdonovan: I am busy. Go away.

sdonovan: I am a professional. Doing busy professional things

jhawkins: first past the post wins

sdonovan: you mean on the post. if it is a post and not a withered stalk

jhawkins: ha!

jhawkins: I knew you weren’t busy.

sdonovan: I don’t even know if he’s my type.

jhawkins: everyone’s your type if Anderson’s your type

sdonovan: that was one time

jhawkins: you see the issue here

sdonovan: shut it

jhawkins: shut what

sdonovan: everything you can think of

jhawkins: okay, fine, no bet. He’s all mine.

sdonovan: he’s yours, whatever. I have other things to do.

jhawkins: like me?

sdonovan: you’re going to get me fired. for God’s sake go and hatch your evil unprofessional boss-seducing plans elsewhere

jhawkins: I’ll give you another 24 hours before I open the pool. I bet I can think of a couple of more willing participants.

jhawkins: Mr. Oh-I’m-Not-Important Vice Chancellor for one.

sdonovan: now you’re just making things up

jhawkins: I have eyes

jhawkins: I was in that hall. His exquisitely-cut trousers grew three sizes that day

sdonovan: NO I DID NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT

jhawkins: and now you are. Poor you.

jhawkins: because I am nice I am sending you this:  [ https://www.facebook.com/public/Greg-Lestrade ](https://www.facebook.com/public/Greg-Lestrade)

jhawkins: I’ll wait

jhawkins: don’t thank me

sdonovan: well bloody fucking hell

sdonovan: let the games begin


End file.
